


Button Mash

by DJ_Punch_Detective



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 80s Power Ballads, Canon Typical Violence, Canon is inconsistent, Consensual Mind Reading, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Medical stuff, Mind Reading, One-Sided Relationship, Telepathy, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Wet Dream, at first, cassettes being little shits, demisexual soundwave, it doesnt even look like sex to a non tf reader, its g1 yknow, man idk, more tags will probably be added, self esteem problems, so im going to ignore it, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Punch_Detective/pseuds/DJ_Punch_Detective
Summary: Shockwave is attracted to Soundwave.Soundwave doesn't know how he feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this wavewave train rolling

Of all things about the Decepticon Communications Officer to catch Shockwave’s attention, his pelvic plating was  _ not _ what the Guardian of Cybertron had expected.  His telepathic abilities and symbiosis with a surprisingly large amount of cassette minicons were more prudent areas of fascination, but ever since Soundwave had gained an Earth-based alternate mode, Shockwave’s interest continually was pulled back to the buttons.  He knew that  _ Soundwave _ pushed them frequently, usually whenever he needed to play back something that one of the seemingly countless minicons he employed had recorded.  It never seemed to bother the tape deck, but Shockwave had to wonder what that  _ felt  _ like.

Although, maybe it was normal for him.  Maybe it was as mundane to him as firing in gun mode was to Shockwave.  Maybe it barely registered as sensation.  Obviously when Soundwave was in his alternate mode, mass-displaced or not, it probably didn’t register as anything special.  Almost all Cybertronians experienced a shift in sensation after transforming, Shockwave knew that personally he lost almost all of his senses except for his targeting systems and general damage processing in gun mode, so there wasn’t much reason for Soundwave to be much different, even if their alternate modes themselves were widely different.  The question was how it felt in root mode, and Shockwave already had ideas as to how to test this… which raised him the problem he was currently presented with.

He had no idea how to ask Soundwave about this.  Social interaction was  _ not _ Shockwave’s strongest suit, partially because of millions of years with little more than drones to converse with, and partially just because he never was particularly good at it.  Even with that, he knew it would be a bad idea to just walk up to Soundwave and ask “Can I push the buttons on your pelvis and see what happens?  For science.”

Once, he had run a simulation on that scenario before going to recharge.  It had ended with two options, and both involved receiving damage.  One involved getting hit by Soundwave himself, and the other was getting jumped at a later date by any number of the cassettes, though Rumble and Frenzy were the ones most likely to do so.  The twins seemed to be the most independent of Soundwave’s cassettes and were often as protective of Soundwave as they were each other.  Not only that, but Shockwave was quickly becoming convinced that Soundwave was well aware of the glances to his paneling that he took from across the room whenever he felt it was safe to do so.

Needless to say, the Decepticon High Command meetings were getting progressively more awkward.  Fortunately, Shockwave was not often required to be there in-person.  Of course, even when he was attending via commlink there was still the desire to examine Soundwave and that usually lead to someone (Starscream) making a comment about how Shockwave seemed distracted, and maybe the guardianship was beginning to take its toll on Megatron’s… something.  Shockwave never actually heard what Starscream intended to call him because either Megatron himself would growl out a ‘that’s enough, Starscream’, or the signal would be lost for a few seconds before coming back at the hands of a slightly smug-looking Soundwave.  Why Sounwave seemed intent on ‘protecting’ Shockwave from some of Starscream’s worse comments… he didn’t know.  Part of him felt insulted that Soundwave would feel that he needed protection against  _ words _ … but part of him was also slightly flattered that Soundwave would do that for him.  It was an interesting and confusing dichotomy, and Shockwave was not particularly fond of it.  Navigating social situations was already needlessly difficult, why did there have to be another layer of confusion on top of something that was already confusing enough.  Namely, Soundwave’s buttons.

\----------

 

Was it normal to have absolutely no idea what was going on in Shockwave’s processor?  Yes.  Was Soundwave happy about not knowing what the scientist was up to?  No.  But since it was  _ Shockwave _ he couldn’t get a read on, it didn’t bother Soundwave as much as it likely would’ve if it was someone like Starscream.  Shockwave’s loyalty to the Cause had always been steadfast and unwavering, so Soundwave doubted that something traitorous was brewing in Shockwave’s lab on Cybertron but something was  _ definitely _ amiss about him, and Soundwave was taking it on as a personal project to find out  _ what _ .

A project which was turning out to be much more difficult than it had any right to be.  It wasn’t that Shockwave was avoiding Soundwave, per se, but every time the Communications Officer made an attempt to converse with him Shockwave would either find some form of excuse as to why he would have to leave, awkwardly leave, or hide behind someone larger in an attempt to not be seen.  So yes, Shockwave was avoiding him.  All Soundwave needed to figure out was  _ why _ .  He didn’t think he had done anything to upset Shockwave, but he still wracked his processor to figure out if there was anything he’d done wrong.

“Shockwave.”  Soundwave said, visor flashing slightly when he saw that Shockwave had jolted in surprise when he spoke.  Apparently he hadn’t heard him approach.  “Soundwave: Has done something wrong?  Shockwave: Seems… upset.”

“I- No.  I’m fine.”  Shockwave replied, taking a few steps back and glancing over Soundwave’s frame for a moment before focusing back on his visor.  Of all Cybertronians, Shockwave was the only one Soundwave was incapable of picking up surface thoughts and emotions from (without extended physical contact), although that wasn’t too surprising given his modifications and long isolation on Cybertron.  “Thank you for your concern, Soundwave, but I am fine.”

“Shockwave: is positive?”  Soundwave asked, reaching out to touch his hand.  Their digits brushed for a moment, and Shockwave visibly twitched and pulled his hand away.  For a few moments they stared at each other, Soundwave’s helm tilting to one side as they continued to make optic contact before Shockwave cleared his vents and looked away, a flush of energon rising to the fins on either side of his helm and making some excuse about having to go check on something.  Frankly, Soundwave didn’t feel the need to press him any further at the moment, and let Shockwave awkwardly shuffle away.  At least one thing had been explained by that interaction.

Shockwave liked him.  Soundwave absently brushed his digits over his mask as he turned that thought over in his processor a few times.  It was certainly unexpected that Shockwave would develop attraction to him, or anyone for that manner.  The way he was acting lead Soundwave to believe it was essentially just a crush, but at the same time he was honestly a little flattered that Shockwave’s first crush in what was probably a millenia was him.  A slight flush rose to his faceplate before something banged on the inside of his chestplate.

“Quit blushin’, boss!”  Rumble shouted.

“Yeah!  We’re roasting in here!”  Frenzy added, causing Soundwave to laugh quietly before opening his chest and letting the pair out.  Ravage didn’t exit his chest, and when Soundwave sent a ping to him out of curiosity he only got the equivalent of a sleeping cat ‘mrrp?’ noise back.

“Rumble, Frenzy: Not to tell Megatron.”  Soundwave said, and they both feigned horror at the idea.

“Tell Megs that our boss has a crush on the purple weirdo?”  Frenzy asked, putting his hand over his spark in an exaggerated motion.

“We would never dream of it!”  Frenzy added, covering his visor with both hands.  Soundwave just shook his helm and started walking back into the command center to take his post, acting like he was going to leave the cassettes behind until he heard the telltale clanks of minicon feet hitting the ground.  There was a crash and some swearing that sounded like Starscream overlapped with the twins’ laughter and Soundwave had to resist rubbing his faceplate.  If the air commander just checked where he was going once in a while, he would stop tripping over minicons and giving Soundwave blackmail material.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Shockwave jacks it in the shower

Soundwave was laying on his recharge slab, absently running his hand over Ravage as he thought.  If he was to pursue the attraction Shockwave was displaying in him… It wasn’t like there were any protocols he was going to break, but something still caused him to hesitate.  Did he like Shockwave back?  Maybe.  He certainly respected the scientist and enjoyed his presence, but he was honestly unsure if that counted as  _ attraction _ .  If nothing else, he  _ would _ like spending more time with Shockwave, and maybe that could extend to the phenomenon humans referred to as ‘dating’ (Soundwave monitored all frequencies, and although he would never admit it to Megatron he was starting to enjoy some human media) but… There was nothing physical about his attraction, if that was even what it was.

It was certainly an emotion to explore.  Currently though, Soundwave was distracted from his thoughts by Ravage getting up from his chest and putting his paws on his faceplate and beginning to press slightly before curling up on his neck.  This behavior was apparently shared with earth cats, and Soundwave took the moment to appreciate that he didn’t need to breathe since if he did, he would have to move Ravage.  A few vents passed through his frame as Soundwave let himself relax.  Thinking about Shockwave and if he liked him back would only cut into his recharge time, something he desperately needed now that Megatron was focusing on renewing the war effort to take over the organic planet they were on.  Slowly, Soundwave let his visor dim fully as he slipped into recharge.

At least until there was a banging sound and Rumble (or Frenzy, it was dark in his room) jumped onto the bed and onto his stomach, chased by the other twin.  A grumble emerged from Soundwave, and a very audible hiss came from Ravage.  It struck Soundwave as a little rude that the twins apologized to Ravage first, since the tape deck was the one who had been jumped on… but that was what the pair were like, so he let it slide until Frenzy (Soundwave could see some color now) put his faceplate against Soundwave’s empty chest instead of asking to go in like a normal cassette.

“Frenzy: will sleep outside the tape deck.”  Soundwave said, shifting to the side so he would have some room.  “Rumble: receives same punishment.”

Naturally, the twins grumbled about it, but after they settled down and stopped hitting each other, they both quickly fell into recharge - sprawled against each other and snoring.  If Soundwave had a mouth, he probably would’ve smiled at that, but instead just put the blanket over them as well before settling down to recharge as Ravage lay protectively across all three of them and began purring.

 

\----------

 

Back on Cybertron, things weren’t quite as soft and loving.  Shockwave was trying to keep his processor off of Soundwave by trying to upgrade a few of the drones he had scattered around, but it wasn’t going well in both the keeping-his-processor-off-of-Soundwave and the upgrade-the-drone areas… Especially because he had subconsciously decided to try and make the drone a viable hostmech for a symbiotic team of deployers.  Like Soundwave.  A heavy vent escaped the scientist as he rubbed his single optic with his hand before he returned to his work.

His frame was beginning to tell him that it was time for recharge, but he wanted to finish his work before that happened.  The drone had been stripped to essentially its base struts, and Shockwave was rebuilding it up from there, based off of specs and medical records that were from the Autobot Blaster, Soundwave (although he wasn’t looking at anything he thought Soundwave would be offended by his studying), and other hostmechs.  It was slow going, hostmechs were rare even before the war and the thing Shockwave mourned more than the dead planet he now guarded was the knowledge that had been lost.

At least now there was nobody to tell him to  _ not _ try and build a drone hostmech and a set of minicon cassettes for it, which was a relief.  True, Cybertron got lonely and cold… but Shockwave took a strange form of solace in the solitude.  Just him, his thoughts, and the drones… and the drones never protested when he decided to experiment on one of them.  The influx of energon through the spacebridge was less-than-steady, but at least there was enough to fuel himself and a small experiment now.  Another grumble came from Shockwave as he had to set his multitool down once more since his vision had gone hazy for a moment.  That was probably the most clear sign that he needed to go recharge, so he began cleaning up his lab space.  One rumor that was completely true was that Shockwave hated clutter in his lab, and once all the surfaces were clean and the tools had been put away, he covered the drone with a tarp to keep it clean before he headed to the washracks.

A good, long shower was something Shockwave hadn’t had in a while… but now that there was a steady source of solvent from the occupied organic planet, he felt a little more comfortable with that indulgence.  Of course, the solvent had to be desalinated before it was usable, so Shockwave also had a considerable amount of sodium chloride that he didn’t need for anything specific in an unused cube.  At least the white powder looked nice, although he wasn’t one to focus too much on aesthetics.  Everyone knew Shockwave prided himself on his sense of logic and reason, so if anyone arrived on Cybertron and heard the washracks running, they would likely just assume that he was taking the time to clean his frame of dust and dirt - something Earth’s liquid solvent oceans were very good at clearing away.

Unfortunately, one indulgence lead to another, and Shockwave began contemplating Soundwave’s frame pressed against his as the warm solvent washed down his frame.  The temperature was similar to a running hot cybertronian, and although logically Shockwave knew that there was no way that Soundwave could physically move around him like the warm solvent, he couldn’t help but offline his optic and focus on the warmth slowly spreading across his frame.  Eventually, his hand began absently tracing the seams on his abdomen, digging his digits in where he could to try and reach wires.  It was a pitiful imitation.  Soundwave had two hands, and he only had the one… until he tilted his helm so the solvent spray was hitting one of his sensitive audial fins.  The resulting crackle of electricity under his plating was the immediate reward from that and Shockwave shifted his position so that his body was supported by the wall.  

A low groan escaped his vox as another crackle of electricity jumped over his plating.  Shockwave had opened a panel on the side of his chestplate, the more sensitive electronics sheltered from the water spray as he pulled the hypersensitive interfacing cables out with a shaking hand.  Another sound came from Shockwave’s vox as his thumb brushed over the jack, and he fumbled with the wires until he managed to get them plugged back into himself - creating a weak feedback loop.  Even without connecting to Soundwave, Shockwave was certain that this was an even weaker approximation than his hand had been for what he was imagining.

None of this was particularly logical or scientific, but for once Shockwave didn’t care.  He was simply chasing an overload as electricity crackled along his wet frame, operating on a basis of pure sensation as he traced sensitive seams on his frame while the loop began to get stronger.  A buzzing sound was starting to ring through his audials, and Shockwave tilted his helm back slightly as his frame began to shiver slightly before a discharge of electricity ran through him.  Loud interface never appealed to Shockwave, and it was clear in how the only sound he made in self-servicing overload was a crackle of static and a short huff of air from his vents.

Slowly, he onlined his optic and began undoing the connector from himself.  A hot sense of shame ran through Shockwave’s wires as he realized Soundwave really had been at the forefront of his processor the whole time, and now the solvent was running cold over his frame.  Once he shut it off, Shockwave stumbled out of the washracks and began rubbing himself dry before he stumbled to his recharging slab and more or less faceplanted onto it.  Recharge came swiftly over the Guardian of Cybertron, and as much as he wished that his last conscious surface thought was ‘I need to fix my recharge schedule’, one more rose, unbidden, out of his conflicted processor.

_ I’m disgusting.  Soundwave probably doesn’t even like me like that. _   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of these boys know how to be social

The hailing frequency was the thing that roused Shockwave from his deep recharge.  Blearly, he sat up, bumped his helm against the glass cover to the berth - which triggered the auto-release along with a warning he wasn’t at full capacity (thank you, he was aware of that), before stumbling to the console and answering it.

“Hail, Lord Megatron..?”  Shockwave had began his greeting before he had fully processed who was on screen.  The bemused look Soundwave gave him resulted in a small flush of embarrassment, but the moment passed rather quickly.  It was usually Megatron on-screen during the calls, so there was no way Soundwave could comment on Shockwave’s split second of confusion regarding  _ that _ , but…

“Shockwave: was recharging?”  Soundwave asked, the amused lilt to his voice almost unnoticeable.  Almost.  “Soundwave: can call later…”

“No!  No, I am awake now.”  Shockwave said, processor spinning slightly.  Soundwave seemed… concerned for his well-being.  Or he was projecting.  “What did you need?”

“Cassettes: On-duty.  Soundwave: preparing trip to Cybertron.  Shockwave: Interested in meeting?”  The slight head-tilt that Soundwave ended his statement on caused a small rush of affection to rise in Shockwave’s chest before the scientist gave himself a mental shake.

“I would.”  Shockwave decided after a moment of consideration.  “Allow me some time to prepare.  I will activate the receiving end of the spacebridge at-” he paused to check his internal chronometer (1100?  He was either in recharge longer than expected, or he had stayed up later than he had thought) “- 1300.  Will that be enough time for you to arrive at the spacebridge location from where you currently are?”

There was no response other than a nod from Soundwave before the call went dead, and Shockwave ran his hand over his optic.  Nervous energy was thrumming through his circuits to the point it felt like he didn’t need to refuel - although logically Shockwave knew he hadn’t refueled since early the night before and a warning had just popped up in his HUD that his internal reserves were running low, it took a remarkable amount of effort for him to get a cube and sit down to drink it.  For a short amount of time, Shockwave just stared at the cube while he rubbed his hand over his helm and down his neck.  This wasn’t like him.  He prided himself on being cold and calculated, unfeeling beyond the next step of the mission, the next phase of the experiment.  That was why he had been chosen as guardian - no attachment issues could get in the way if he had to disassemble a drone for parts.  Hell, he had siphoned energon from some drones in an attempt to save what was left of the stockpile he had when Megatron had been missing for so many years.

So why was he feeling like this?  Why was he  _ feeling _ ?  This wasn’t like him.  This wasn’t who he was supposed to be.  Shockwave glared at the cube like it was the cause of all his current internal turmoil before he picked it up and began draining it into his systems.  Being properly energized  _ should _ help a little.  At least he wouldn't collapse while Soundwave was visiting, and he had approximately two hours before Soundwave would arrive, which meant he had the time to clean and get some work done on the drone.  It seemed that the day wasn’t going to be a total loss even though it had started late… partially because he and Soundwave would get the chance to talk.

  
\----------

 

Just like Shockwave said, the spacebridge came online at approximately 1300, which was mildly impressive from Soundwave’s perspective since they were co-ordinating across a large expanse of interstellar space… although it wasn’t like Shockwave had much to do on Cybertron.  Idle hands usually resulted in bizarre inventions and incredibly precise timing with that mech, and Soundwave headed into the bridge and relaxed as it transported him back to their homeworld.

“Hail, Soundwave.”  Shockwave said, saluting the arriving mech.

“Shockwave: Of equal rank.  Salute: Unnecessary.”  Soundwave replied, extending a hand to Shockwave, who just sort of stared at it until Soundwave realized that Shockwave… probably didn’t know what a handshake was.  He let his arm drop before explaining.  “Apologies.  Action: Handshake.  Greeting: Of human origin.  Soundwave: Should have remembered Shockwave was left on Cybertron.”

“Of my own free will.”  Shockwave reminded him, gesturing slightly to the open door.  “You have no need to apologize.  We have not interacted since my last visit to Earth, and I am not quite as steeped in its culture as you are.”

He must’ve felt Soundwave looking at the back of his helm, because Shockwave turned his helm to look at Soundwave, curiosity in his optic and field.  Instinctively, Soundwave tucked his EM field back around himself - abruptly realizing he had let it relax and meld with Shockwave’s, giving the other mech an unintended look into his current emotional state.  A few tense moments passed before Shockwave seemed to… shrug it off.  He didn’t know what the Earth base was like.  Maybe field-to-field communication was becoming more common.

“Shockwave: Seems different.”  Soundwave said quietly as he followed the scientist deeper into the Decepticon headquarters.

“I was about to mention the same thing.”  Shockwave replied as he typed in the code to unlock his lab.  “I suppose we have both changed.  It was over 4 million years for me.”

“Shockwave: Is functioning well?”  The comms officer asked as he looked around Shockwave’s lab.  It was more or less identical to the last time he had seen it, although with a different experiment on the table.  Moving to investigate, Soundwave lifted the tarp to look down at the drone that had been opened up in a way that was clearly an attempt to make a hostmech.  “Drone: Insufficient.  Symbiotes: Require high spark frequency, energy efficiency, structural integrity, and precise temperature modulation.  Recommendation: Capture, modify, and reprogram Autobot.  Recommendation: Capture Autobot Blaster and use him as a base.”

“I am and-  You are not… disturbed?”  Shockwave said, tilting his helm.  “You come into my lab, and I am attempting to build a hostmech based off of your schematics.”

“Soundwave: One of the last.  Shockwave: Curious.”  Soundwave said with a shrug.  “Shockwave: Shows his affection differently.  Soundwave: Considers this a compliment.”

“Oh.”  Shockwave said quietly, covering the drone back up with the tarp.  He was unsure how to react to Soundwave’s comments, that was clear by how he moved.  Instinctively, Soundwave reached forward to touch Shockwave - to reassure him, but the Guardian of Cybertron flinched away and began to talk about something else.  “What did you want to discuss, Soundwave?”

A small pulse of disappointment ran through Soundwave before he reset his vox to speak.  There were two things he wanted to discuss… but one of them was a bit more difficult to bring up, so it was the first topic.

“Shockwave: Has been isolated.”  He stated.  “Suggestion: Visit Earth.  Loyal replacements: Can guard Cybertron.  Shockwave: Deserves break.”

“I cannot.”  Shockwave shook his helm.  “You know I cannot leave.  Megatron entrusted the planet to me.  Even with approved replacements I could not leave for very long.  I am still functioning well enough and-”

Something was wrong.  Shockwave’s voice had cut out mid-sentence and he was starting to waver on his feet.  If Soundwave wasn’t accustomed to spotting exhaustion in his cassettes, he probably wouldn’t have recognized what was happening to Shockwave.  What concerned him was the sudden onset, and as Soundwave stepped forward to check on him, Shockwave’s knees buckled and he fell against the communications officer - who only caught him out of surprise more than anything else.  Another mech may have started to shake Shockwave and try and get him to wake up, but Soundwave didn’t.  He knew that shaking a mech who had gone into stasis lock wouldn’t do anything but rattle loose components, and he was currently trying not to read any of Shockwave’s last conscious surface thoughts while he dragged the scientist to the spacebridge and activated it.

Soundwave had to get him to Hook.  The Constructicon architect was, unfortunately, the Decepticon’s most trusted medic.  Looking down at Shockwave, Soundwave’s visor dimmed for a moment before he began to probe into the unconscious mech’s mind.

_ Soundwave: Cannot operate spacebridge alone.  Intrusion: Necessary.  Shockwave: Will forgive me? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook is a terrible doctor in all aspects except for the actual medicine.  
> Also: the waves are awkward

_ Digits pressing along seams, red-hot energy running through my lines, a name on my vox…  Pleasure turning to disgust.  This lack of control is unseemly.  I am not like this.  I do not feel.  Why do I feel?  I should tell him how I feel.  I shouldn’t.  It would be overstepping my boundaries.  He doesn’t like me back.  Not like that.  _ \-  **_Hey boss, Hook’s trying to talk to you._ **

Soundwave’s visor flashed and he looked up from the point on the floor he had been staring at.  Rumble’s hand was wrapped around his own, and Hook was looking at him with a look that was partially annoyed, partially concerned.  “... Apologies.  Soundwave: had to enter Shockwave’s mind.  Residual impressions and memories: distracting.  Rumble: Is acting as a grounding point.  Hook: May continue.”

“... As I was saying… Shockwave will be fine.”  Hook said, voice betraying what his expression did not.  “There was a fault in both his tanks and his power converter.  I believe the human term would be that he… could not hold a charge?  I replaced the damaged parts, but I want to keep him on Earth under observation for a few weeks to make sure nothing else is physically wrong with him.”

“Hook: Discovered cause of damage?”  Soundwave asked, and bristled slightly when Hook scoffed in response.

“He’s old, Soundwave.  We all are, except unlike you and I, Shockwave neglected to do  _ basic maintenance _ on himself for about… oh… four million years.”  Hook replied, visor flashing in a way that gave the impression of rolled optics.  “Once I finish all my repairs, he’ll be perfectly fine.  But  _ you _ need to keep him on earth, and keep him from frying his circuits again.”

“Clarification: required”  Soundwave asked, tilting his helm.  “Soundwave: Unsure of Hook’s meaning.”

“Shockwave plugged his interface cabling into some sensitive components.  It results in a quick overload, but it can do a small amount of damage.  Normally self-repair systems can take care of it, but Shockwave’s had been compromised.  It’s all in his chart, go ahead and read it.”  Hook said with a wave of his hand, passing the datapad he was holding over to Soundwave.  “Call me if you need anything.  The rest of my idiotic gestalt wants me for something.  Go… Sit with him.  He’s still unconscious but he should be waking up soon.”

The medbay was quiet except for the hiss of support systems.  Shockwave was on the only occupied berth, stable readings on the monitor next to him.  When Soundwave hesitated, Rumble tugged on his hand and offered him a small smile.

“You want me to leave, boss?”  Rumble asked, and Soundwave shook his helm.

“Negative.  Rumble: May leave if he wishes.  Soundwave: Is functioning well.  Soundwave: Will be fine.”

Rumble gave Soundwave’s hand one more squeeze before he ran off, likely to find his twin.  Soundwave watched him go for a moment before settling down and beginning to wait for Shockwave to wake up, compiling the data he had inadvertently absorbed into one mental package that would prevent it from jutting to the forefront of his processor and eventually be easily expunged.  It gave him something to do other than listen to the steady hisses and beeps of the medbay.

  
\----------

 

_ Soundwave: Cannot operate spacebridge alone.  Intrusion: Necessary.  Shockwave: Will forgive me? _

The thought wasn’t his.  That much was obvious - both from the distinctive speech pattern and heavy, musical tone that was quite obviously Soundwave’s and the way it rose to the front of his processor like it was placed there for him to see when he woke up.  Like a message.

His limbs felt heavy, and booting up his processor took far longer than it needed to.  Speaking was attempted, but it came out as a long low groan instead of speech.  A hand rested on his helm and a voice spoke in his helm.   _ Shockwave: Is recovering.  Forcing yourself: not recommended.  Shockwave:  Needs to rest. _

_ Soundwave?  Why are you in my head? _  Shockwave thought back, unsure of how to communicate.  Mostly, he just imagined speaking, and that seemed to work.   _ What happened to me? _

_ Shockwave: forced into stasis-lock.  Systems: damaged from lack of maintenance.   _ Soundwave replied, beginning to pet Shockwave’s helm fins with his other hand.  The scientist’s optic was beginning to come online, and it almost felt like Soundwave was guiding him back to consciousness.  “Hook: Repaired Shockwave.  Shockwave: Must stay on Earth.”

It took Shockwave a moment to process that Soundwave had spoken out loud, and that the touch on his helm was gone.  Slowly, he sat up - huffing from his vents as Soundwave stood up immediately to rearrange Shockwave’s pillows to have him propped up instead of letting him sit on his own.  He didn’t want to be coddled - didn’t need to be taken care of like a symbiote or a sparkling.  Soundwave squeezed his hand for a moment before letting go once more, dipping his helm.

“Shockwave: Is attracted to Soundwave.”  It wasn’t a question.  That much was obvious.  That and Soundwave had been  _ in his helm _ , although he had apologized for entering his helm without permission.  “Soundwave-”

“Does not reciprocate.”  Shockwave finished, voice falling flatter than usual as he looked away from Soundwave.  “I… Understand.  I’m sorry you had to-”

“Soundwave: is unsure of  _ ability _ to reciprocate.”  Soundwave interrupted.  “Shockwave: possesses physical attraction.  Soundwave: lacks the desire to interface.  Soundwave: enjoys the time spent with Shockwave.”

Shockwave looked over, fins twitching slightly.  It was easy to see he was excited, or anticipating what Soundwave would say next.  He held out his hand for a moment, and Soundwave took it.  They sat there for a moment, silent.  Not communicating through speech or thought.  Simply… enjoying each other’s presence.

“I am sorry, Soundwave.”  Shockwave said quietly.  “I did not think you would ever know what I did.”

“Shockwave: Damaged himself.”  Soundwave said, shaking his helm.  “Recommendation: surge protectors and a dry environment.”

The rise of energon to Shockwave’s antennae was quite obvious, and he looked away before clearing his vents with an embarrassed cough while Soundwave began laughing quietly, standing up and straddling the berth to gently bump his helm against Shockwave’s.  Shockwave shifted his grip on Soundwave’s digits to interlace them, and rested his helm against Soundwave for a moment before the comms officer shifted position to lay next to Shockwave on the berth.

“You are okay with this?”  Shockwave asked, and Soundwave nodded.  For a moment, he considered pressing one of Soundwave’s buttons, but received the equivalent of “>:(“ from Soundwave.  Shockwave stiffened, optic wide for a moment before he relaxed again.  “Of course.  Physical contact resulting in a telepathic connection.  You… heard that.”

“Sensation: closer to feel.  Otherwise, Shockwave: correct.”  Soundwave replied.  “Suggestion: attempt human concept of ‘dating’ before interface is attempted.  Deepened romantic bond: desired.”

“I would like that as well.”  Shockwave said, squeezing Soundwave’s hand one more time before Hook came in and started yelling at Soundwave to get off the berth because he needed to run more tests on Shockwave’s self-repair systems.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're dating now whaat

Recovery took longer than Shockwave wanted.  According to Hook, it would be best if he stayed on Earth until the constructicon gave him a clean bill of health, which included making sure he was capable of recharging properly, refueling right, and that all of his self-repair systems were online.  No matter how much he insisted that he was at optimal functioning capacity, Hook ignored Shockwave and enlisted Soundwave’s help in keeping the scientist on Earth - something Soundwave was more than willing to participate in.

Of course, that was the least unpleasant part of the organic planet.  Soundwave’s way of keeping Shockwave from running off to the spacebridge and returning to Cybertron was something that he called ‘dates’ - a human concept intended to deepen romantic bonds between two individuals.  These dates were welcome chances for him to spend time with Soundwave without any of the cassettes interrupting - even though he knew that forming a bond with Soundwave would result in him spending time amongst the cassettes, he resented how frequently they interrupted.

One particular moment that was ruined was after Soundwave had taken Shockwave to see one of the planet’s natural wonders - a gash in the surface worn away by millions of years of solvent flowing against the rock.  Soundwave had called it beautiful and squeezed Shockwave’s hand while the scientist had gotten distracted by the night sky.  Earth’s atmosphere caused the unfamiliar stars to flicker strangely, and Shockwave watched them for a moment, simply taking in where they were, the fact they were together, and the alien sky stretching out above them… and then Soundwave’s commlink went off.  When he answered, Shockwave jolted slightly since he could hear Starscream screeching at Rumble and Frenzy in the background, calling them names and demanding someone call Soundwave.

“We’re uh… Gonna send ‘Warp to get you two.”  Thundercracker had told Soundwave, and a few minutes later the purple and black Seeker showed up with Ravage in tow.  The cassette had attached himself to Skywarp’s arm via claws and fangs, and only let go when Soundwave opened his chest for him.  Skywarp then put a hand on both Soundwave and Shockwave and teleported them both back to base.  As per usual, Soundwave’s presence had an immediate calming effect on all the cassettes, as in they stopped screaming.  Starscream picked up Rumble and Frenzy - one under each arm - and stomped over to Soundwave.

“You need to control your- your- your  _ gremlins _ !”  Starscream spluttered out, dropping the smug twins at Soundwave’s feet before turning to storm off.  Naturally, Rumble got up to try and resume annoying Starscream, but Soundwave knelt and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his helm.  Shockwave had turned away to let Soundwave take care of it and was watching Skywarp carefully pet Laserbeak, feeding the bird a few energon chips before he noticed Shockwave looking at him and smiling.  He leaned in and began whispering to Shockwave.

“You’re going to be living with these guys.  Has Soundwave taught you how to take care of them yet?”  Skywarp asked, and Shockwave felt his helm fins twitch at the smug look on Skywarp’s face.

“Have you?”  He replied shortly, causing Skywarp to back off.  Laserbeak flew to return to Soundwave’s chest, and a few minutes later, Hook came in to take Shockwave to the medbay and do one final check before the scientist could be released to active duty.

  
\----------   
  


The room was eerily quiet, especially since Soundwave had his core team of cassettes out and they were all sitting around him, waiting for their hostmech to speak.  Instead, Soundwave was letting the silence to drag on, watching Rumble and Frenzy squirm.  Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ravage weren’t necessarily  _ innocent _ , but it was obvious to Soundwave that the cassettes’ acting out had been orchestrated by the twins.  He was not going to speak first, and his visor’s glow intensified as Frenzy coughed.

“Look boss-”  The red-and-black mech started, but stopped once Soundwave put his hand up.

“Cassettes: Were out of hand.”  Soundwave said firmly, and Rumble hung his helm.  Frenzy, on the other hand, got angry.

“C’mon boss!  You can’t just pick up and start hanging out with this new guy and expect us not to get upset!”  He snapped, standing up to yell at Soundwave.  “None a’ us know Shockwave that well!  For all we know, that weirdo could be trying to hurt you!  It’s not like you can just dump all of us on the Seekers and go off with him without us worrying!”

Rumble covered his visor with one hand as Frenzy shouted, Ravage got up from where he was sitting to find another place that was less tense, and even Laserbeak and Buzzsaw shifted uncomfortably.  Soundwave didn’t react, he just let Frenzy shout at him until the cassette had stopped shouting and started sniffling, visor flaring bright like it always did when he tried not to cry.  Rumble tried to pat his shoulder, but Frenzy turned away from his twin.

“Soundwave: Realizes he has not been open with the cassettes.”  Soundwave responded, looking down at his hands.  “Shockwave: Accustomed to privacy, silence.  Adjustment to living with cassette team: Necessary.  Soundwave: Has been getting more comfortable with Shockwave to ease this.”

“So you really do like him?”  Rumble piped up, looking up at Soundwave.  “What about us?  You didn’t even ask if we liked him!”

“Soundwave: Did not think he needed to ask.  Apologies.  Request: Cassettes forgive?”  Soundwave said, sitting on the floor with the cassettes.  “Cassettes: Disapprove of Shockwave?”

“Eh, not exactly disapprove.”  Frenzy said, wiping his faceplate.  Soundwave tactfully decided to ignore that action and pretend he hadn’t started crying.  “Just- He’s weird.  We’re worried he’s gonna hurt you or somethin’.  He gets up to weird shit back ho- up on Cybertron.”

“Frenzy: Language.”  Soundwave said automatically, getting a laugh out of both of the twins.  “Cybertron: is still Soundwave’s home.  Cassettes: Feel the same way.  Soundwave: Understands.”

Rumble got up and hugged Soundwave’s leg, muttering an apology for his actions against the smooth metal.  Soundwave reached down and patted his helm gently, and then began petting Ravage who had slinked over and put his helm under Soundwave’s hand.  Frenzy punched Rumble in the arm and muttered something along the lines of ‘I saw you cry’ to his brother - who immediately began tussling with him in response.  The birdlike cassettes watched with curiosity before turning their attention back to Soundwave when the tape deck cleared his vox.

“Inquiry: Do cassettes approve of Shockwave as a partner for Soundwave?”  Soundwave asked, and was met with confirmation from each of his cassettes.  “Thank you.”

“No problem, boss.”  Rumble said, grinning up at Soundwave while Frenzy struggled to get out of the headlock he was in.  “We’re still gonna terrorize Starscream though.  Just not while you’re on a date.”

Soundwave laughed a that.  Of course they would.   



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute moment between local gay robots

News among Decepticons travelled fast.  A couple of mecha, mainly Megatron, Starscream, and Hook had already figured out that Shockwave and Soundwave were dating, but once the cassettes had approved Shockwave and Soundwave had started being a bit more open with his affections… the entire Decepticon faction seemed to know within the week, and the Autobots knew the week after that.  Blaster had made the mistake of trying to make fun of Shockwave and had gotten Ravage to the face for his efforts.  Now that he was cassette-approved it seemed Shockwave was offered the same protection from them that Soundwave, even though for the most part he was back on Cybertron and the carrier mech remained on Earth.

Soundwave loved every minute of it.  He had been the butt of a few jokes early in the Decepticon movement since he seemed to be so reserved in comparison to everyone else, and now he and Shockwave were the hot new couple, to use human terms, he got to turn at least some of the jokes back on everyone now that he and Shockwave were the only Decepticons who seemed to have a stable relationship.  Any time Shockwave was on Earth, Soundwave was sure to greet him.  On-duty the spymaster remained as professional as ever, but once he was on break he was hand-in-hand with Shockwave.  In fact, the only reason Megatron didn’t have to intervene and give them both a lecture on appropriate PDA was because Shockwave had made it clear to Soundwave that he did not want any more affection than quick hugs and handholding in public. 

Once the pair was in private it was a different story.  At first, Shockwave had actually felt that the amount of physical affection Soundwave was willing to show was slightly smothering, and he had a hard time reconciling what Soundwave had said about a lack of sexual desire with the amount he seemed to want to touch him.  Fortunately, this was something Soundwave found easy to explain.

“Soundwave: does not experience sexual desire.”  He had said while laying against Shockwave after sensing the question in his partner’s processor.  Physical contact meant surface thoughts were transferred, and by this point Shockwave was used to Soundwave answering questions he had yet to voice.  “Sexual desire: different from desire for physical intimacy.”

“I see,”  Shockwave said quietly, patting Soundwave’s helm with his hand somewhat absently - his attention had been drawn to the colors streaking across the sky.  Soundwave had called it a ‘sunset’, and it was probably one of Shockwave’s favorite parts about Earth.  Cybertron did not have a sun or atmosphere, which left the sky almost as stagnant as the dead planet itself.  He stiffened when he felt Soundwave’s hand on his, moving it off of his faceplate and down his frame until he let go, letting Shockwave’s hand rest on the play button on his crotchplate.  Shockwave looked down at him for permission, and when Soundwave nodded, he pushed the button.

Earth music began playing softly, emanating from Soundwave, who held his hand out for Shockwave’s once more.  It was pleasant enough, even though it was quite different from the Cybertronian songs that Shockwave usually enjoyed.  Something about it resonated with the scientist though, and he shifted position to bump his helm against Soundwave’s as the music reached a gentle crescendo and began what Shockwave assumed was the chorus.

_ Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year _

_ Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear _

_ Sing with me if it's just for today _

_ Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away _

 

_ Dream on, dream on, dream on, _

_ Dream yourself a dream come true _

_ Dream on, dream on, dream on, _

_ Dream until your dreams come true _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this one is shorter, I just felt like that would be a good place to end this chapter-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recon mission goes bad.  
> Shockwave and Soundwave rescue the kids

Shockwave tensed as thunder rumbled across the overcast sky.  He and Soundwave had taken on a reconnaissance mission near the Autobot base for a couple of reasons.  One was obviously to spend some time together away from the rest of the Decepticons (although Soundwave’s cassettes had joined them), but another was to get Shockwave more accustomed to Earth.  Soundwave had already explained clouds to him, so the scientist hadn’t asked where the sun had gone, and thunder was not something that was alien to Cybertron.  It was one of the first warnings received when it was time for the acid rains that occasionally scoured the surface of the planet.

“Perhaps we should recall the cassettes and seek cover?”  Shockwave asked, turning to Soundwave.  When the tape deck only looked at him for an explanation, Shockwave gestured to the sky.  “It… It is going to rain.  Or does that sound mean something else on Earth?”

“Shockwave: Is correct.”  Soundwave replied.  “Cover: Not necessary.”

Shockwave spluttered for a moment before the first drops of rain began to fall.  At first, he threw his arms up to try and shield his single optic from the rain, but as the water drummed harmlessly against his plating he slowly relaxed and looked at Soundwave.  Amusement was radiating from him, red visor shining bright as he watched the now flustered Shockwave hold his hand out to catch some of the rain.  Soundwave’s low, musical chuckle could be heard as Shockwave examined the liquid.

“It… Appears to be solvent.  Judging by the lack of scent… dihydrogen monoxide.”  Shockwave muttered to himself.  “I knew water was abundant on this planet, but it… falls from the sky?  Why did you not tell me the chemical makeup of clouds, Soundwave?”

“Soundwave: Thought Shockwave’s reaction to rain would be amusing.”  Soundwave replied, sounding smug.  “Assumption: Correct.”

Pouting would be undignified, and was beneath Decepticons.  Therefore, Shockwave was not pouting as he crossed his arms and returned his gaze to the downed Autobot ship and the base of operations set up around it.  The fact he was ignoring Soundwave was merely coincidental to his focus.  They were on a recon mission, after all.  His body language softened when he felt Soundwave bump his faceplate against one of his helm fins in lieu of a kiss as an apology for laughing at him.  Fortunately, Soundwave was on Shockwave’s right, so he reached out to take the other’s hand and hold it hostage while they waited for the cassettes to return, rain drumming peacefully on the pair’s plating.  The sound was oddly soothing, quite unlike Cybertron’s potentially life-threatening rains, and Shockwave began to dip into standby mode - something not quite recharge and not quite wakefulness.

It wasn’t until Soundwave abruptly spoke that Shockwave jolted back fully awake.  Soundwave had stood and let go of Shockwave’s hand, the glowing band on his visor seemingly narrowing.  “Something: Is wrong.  Cassettes: Should have returned.”

“Do you think the Autobots have them?”  Shockwave asked, standing up as well and noticing how the wet dirt clung to his frame.  “I am unsure how much assistance I can be… why are you looking at me like that?”

“Shockwave: Gunformer.”  Soundwave said, musing over an idea.  “Shockwave: Trusts Soundwave?”

Realization dawned in Shockwave’s optic and he nodded.  “I trust you, Soundwave.”

  
\----------   
  


“This sucks.”  Rumble muttered, earning himself an elbow from Frenzy.  Getting captured by the Autobots had not been in the plan, but it never was.  Laserbeak, Ravage, and Buzzsaw had managed to evade capture, although technically Ravage had been captured with the twins but then had somehow slipped away between the getting captured and being placed in the brig parts of being captured.  Frenzy had sworn to himself that he would get the cat to teach him how to do that the last time it had happened… but as of yet he had had no luck.

“Don’t elbow me for saying it sucks!”  Rumble snapped, rubbing his arm as best he could with cuffs on.   “Because this  _ sucks _ !  D’ya think the Boss is on his way yet?”

“Bro I elbowed you because I know it sucks!”  Frenzy snapped back in response.  “How long has it been?”

“Dunno, like half a joor?”  Rumble said, shrugging.  “He’s gotta be on his way.”

“Unless he was getting it on with Shockwave.”  Frenzy snorted before squawking when Rumble kicked him in the face.  Clearly, the other twin didn’t want to think about that.  The Autobot standing guard had started rubbing the sides of his helm as the cassette pair bickered, groaning slightly.  Any Autobot who had ever captured Rumble and Frenzy could confirm that the twins  _ always _ acted like that while in captivity, but none of them could tell if it was a distraction or if the twins were just  _ like that all the time _ .  That theory was often used in discussions about the Decepticons, usually referred to in shorthand as being “like That”.

“Are you gonna ask them to stop being like That?”  A newcomer Autobot asked, but this one was one Rumble and Frenzy recognized.  Blaster, the Autobot that was, in their opinion, the knock-off version of their Boss.  “That has to be giving you a helm-ache, Cliff.”

‘Cliff’ scoffed, folding his arms.  “It’s not as bad as listening to Mirage or Tracks talk about their paintjobs.  Did Prime send you?”

“Yeah, he figured I could maybe talk to them since they’re cassettes.”  Blaster said, sighing when he noticed the rude gestures Rumble and Frenzy were doing.  “His words were something like ‘worth a try’ but… They’re just like That, yknow?”

“Trust me, Blaster.  I’ve been standing here for the last half a joor.” ‘Cliff’ replied, shaking his helm.  “I know.”

Nobody in the brig was really expecting what came next.  The twins cheered when alarms started blaring since that typically meant Soundwave was coming for them, while Blaster and ‘Cliff’ almost immediately tensed for much of the same reason.  Blaster heard the shots being fired first, and his optics narrowed.  It didn’t really… sound like any of Soundwave’s weapons.

Opening his mouth to warn Cliffjumper that something was up took Blaster about two seconds too long, since the red minibot had already charged out of the door and into the fray.  There was the sound of someone transforming and a startled squawk before the Ark went dark.  All of the lights had gone out, and every locked door swung open, including the one behind Blaster that lead to the room that contained the cassettes.  He turned around to try and stop them from escaping, but it was already too late.  Without light, it was impossible to tell which set of glowing visors belonged to Rumble and which was Frenzy’s, but that wasn’t as important as the sudden rattling of the ground that caused Blaster to fall on his back.  A foot landed squarely on his face and he was left in the dark, wondering when they had slipped off the stasis cuffs.

  
\----------   
  


Shockwave let the bundle of wires he was holding fall from his hand.  Once again Soundwave had proved himself to be an effective strategist by targeting the Ark’s power supply first.  Only a few Autobots had crossed their path, and each was easily felled by a shot from Shockwave’s alternate mode in Soundwave’s hands.  It was unlikely any of them were offline - Soundwave hadn’t aimed for anything vital since his focus was on speed, not destruction - but there had been enough disruption and injuries to keep the remaining Autobots away from them.

Glancing over at Soundwave, Shockwave felt a chill run down his spinal strut as the telepath knelt to place his digits on either side of the red minibot’s - Cliffjumper? - helm.  The mech’s visor flashed a brighter red for a moment before he stood up and let Cliffjumper fall to the ground.  Without speaking, Soundwave beckoned Shockwave down the dimly lit hallway - he had clearly gotten the location of his cassettes from the Autobot’s mind.  Shockwave followed before almost bumping into Soundwave when he abruptly stopped.

“Boss!”  Rumble shouted, launching himself at Soundwave, who caught him with the practiced grace of someone who had had cassettes flung at them on a relatively regular basis.  Frenzy jumped at Shockwave, who tried to catch him but mostly just had Frenzy jump on him and knock him over.  Once more, Soundwave laughed at Shockwave before he opened his chest for Rumble and Frenzy to get in.  As soon as they were secure, Soundwave held his hand out to Shockwave.

“Shockwave: Trusts Soundwave?”  He asked, and Shockwave nodded and transformed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter last update apparently means long chapter this update!
> 
> AKA my classes got cancelled so I had nothing to do and then I wrote so much


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave and Shockwave engage in some mutual pining and wet dreams.
> 
> Starscream is a lil shit.

_ He couldn’t see much, but optics were less necessary in gun mode.  Even still, his targeting systems were barely functional… but it didn’t quite matter.  A strong and steady hand held him still, digit pressing on his trigger as power began to charge inside his frame, anticipating the full pull.  He turned what sensors he had to the mech holding him, scanning over blue paint worn down by weather alien to him… causing a pleasing texture on the hands holding the grip and caressing the muzzle. _

_ “Shockwave: Ready?”  The mech holding him asked softly, lifting him up and placing him against his faceplate for a moment before pointing him at something and firing.  The surge of energy ran down his form and out through his barrel, before changing targets and firing again.  A small sound escaped Shockwave when Soundwave raised him back up against his faceplate to smell the still-cooling metal and scorched circuitry that always followed him being fired.  Slowly, painfully, Soundwave lowered his arm to aim and fire again,and- _

Shockwave sat up and hit his helm against the glass covering of his recharge slab, rubbing his helm as the glass slid away.  He was back on-duty as Guardian of Cybertron, and that meant leaving Earth and - by extension - Soundwave behind.  They were still in frequent contact, but it wasn’t the same… and it wasn’t exactly the type of contact the charge running through his circuitry would ease up from.  A heavy sigh rushed through his vents, and he rolled onto his side so he could see the console and check the time.  0540… at least he had gotten a full recharge cycle.  He only ever dreamed when he was recharging longer than necessary, and only dreams like  _ that _ … Well, that dream was actually unprecedented.  It didn’t feel like he had actually overloaded, and as much as he wanted to plug into himself and finish the job… Hook would give him an audial full and probably weld his paneling shut if he did so and damaged himself again.

His frame shook slightly as he sat up, excess charge still crackling along his frame.  The dream was barely even sexual in nature… and yet Shockwave was remarkably flustered.  Rubbing around the barrel of his gun arm was more of a nervous tic than anything else, but as he let his processor wander back to the dream, back to  _ Soundwave _ , he found his hand toying along transformation seams.  A strangled groan escaped from Shockwave’s vox as he found a particularly sensitive seam, and rarely-used cooling fans roared to life.

Laying back down, Shockwave wracked his processor for data on Soundwave.  How would the blue mech touch him?  Desperate?  Slowly?  He had fantasized about it before, but now something was different.  Now he had a much more  _ intimate _ knowledge of  Soundwave’s grip, what those hands felt like and how Soundwave treated his weapons.  Delicate, but in control.  Shockwave arched on the berth, static whining out of his vocalizer as his optic flared.  He hadn’t even been thinking about what his hand was doing, and his digits had dug into his chest plating over his spark chamber.  Overload hadn’t quite happened yet, but Shockwave’s helm was swimming as he hesitantly parted the armor.  Just enough to rub along the casing to his spark and the wires that surrounded it.

Feet pressed flat into the berth, Shockwave let his helm tilt back with one last static cry before he went limp, slowly pulling his digits away from his chest and letting his arm flop to his side.  His helm was buzzing with the aftershocks of overload now, and he let his chest plates sit open for a moment longer before he shut them.  This time, there was no hot guilt putting a damper on his overload and a cursory diagnostic scan revealed nothing out of place.  There were still a few earth hours left before Shockwave actually had to get to work, so he simply stretched out on the berth - feeling a sort of contentment that he hadn’t experienced in a millennia until an unexpected flash of jealousy entered his processor.

Megatron was  _ also _ a gun, and Soundwave handled and fired him on a relatively regular basis.  Logically, Shockwave knew that there was absolutely nothing sexual about Soundwave and Megatron’s relationship, but the fact that  _ Shockwave _ was getting off on it made the Guardian of Cybertron a little jealous.   _ He _ wanted to stand by Soundwave’s side on every battlefield.   _ He  _ wanted to be the one Soundwave held and fired at Autobots.   _ He  _ wanted Soundwave to-

His cooling fans were going off again and Shockwave rubbed his optic and groaned loudly.  There were duties he had to attend to!  He couldn’t just lay in bed all day and think about Soundwave, no matter how tempting it was.  With one final irritated huff of vents, Shockwave got up and started to go about his day, but a portion of his processor stayed stuck on Soundwave.

  
\----------

 

_ The sensations were slightly lopsided, but nonetheless pleasant.  He had opened his interface paneling, and the wires contained were pulled out of the way and connected to the other mech.  Each pulse was careful and measured - done with a certain amount of finesse that could only be expected from Shockwave… and yet the purple mech was submissive.  Everything was going at Soundwave’s pace - careful, curious, and gentle.  When one hesitated, the other would back off until given the signal to continue.  Faceplates carefully bumped together as Soundwave straddled Shockwave, tangling their cabling together in his hand.  Cooling fans whined as Shockwave moaned - a low and erotic sound that had Soundwave shaking against the scientist until- _

Soundwave startled himself awake, cables unspooled and half on his berth, half off of it.  He looked down at the plugs, processor still hazy from recharge and… whatever had just happened.  It was a fuzzy feeling, but not one he was familiar with.  It wasn’t overcharge, it wasn’t the high a bot gets from staying up three days in a row while staring at a monitor… it was something else.  Absently Soundwave rubbed his thumb along one of the cables coming from his chest and the unexpected jolt of sensation answered that.

He had overloaded.  In his sleep.  While dreaming about Shockwave.  Shockwave and himself.  Shockwave and himself  _ interfacing. _  Carefully Soundwave swung his other leg off of the berth to stand up, only to immediately turn around and lay back down, muffling himself in his pillow as he made a series of embarrassed sounds before calming down and sitting up.  Spooling his cables back in was awkward, but Soundwave was thankful the cassettes had been on an overnight mission.  It had been lonely at first, but Soundwave was fairly certain he would’ve killed Rumble and Frenzy with embarrassment if he had overloaded in his sleep with them in the room… or worse, his  _ chest _ .

Eventually, Soundwave got himself put together enough to get up and straighten up his room.  He wordlessly left his room and started heading for the command center.  It was still early - approximately 0600 - so Soundwave was a little surprised to see Starscream lounging in Megatron’s chair.  That is, Soundwave was surprised to see Starscream awake.  The Second in Command sat in Megatron’s chair quite frequently.

“Good morning, Soundwave.”  Starscream said.  He sounded smug, which was never a good sign.  Soundwave elected the diplomatic action - nod in greeting and start ignoring him and doing his work.  It worked for a couple of seconds, but Starscream had gotten up and was now walking over to Soundwave with a shit eating grin on his faceplate.  He leaned against the console and waited until Soundwave looked at him to speak.  “Did you have  _ fun _ last night?”

“Starscream: Elaborate.”  Soundwave replied, voice shaking slightly and bristling when Starscream put his arm around him.

“Ohh, you know.”  Starscream said, waving his hand slightly and smirking.  “You did an  _ awful lot _ of crying out… Begging for a  _ certain mech _ to- Ow!  Hey!”

Soundwave had shoved Starscream to the ground, faceplate hot and flushed as he glared at the pouting Seeker.  “Starscream: Will not-”

“What, tell anyone?”  Starscream interrupted, standing up and rubbing his back.  “I think you bent my wing, you glitch.  Why would I  _ tell _ anyone?  I just wanted to tease you a little bit.  Turns out you  _ do _ experience the desire to interface… even if it’s just with Shockwave.”

Soundwave grumbled in response and just went back to work, earning himself a pat on the shoulder from Starscream.  Next week he could see Shockwave again in person.  Next week he could visit Cybertron and sit down and have a talk with Shockwave… and maybe do something more.  It was going to be a long week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave finally gets to visit Shockwave back on Cybertron. Gayness ensues.

Once the week had passed, Soundwave met Shockwave on Cybertron.  The cassettes had been left behind once more, and the pair only looked at each other for a few moments before both attempting to speak at the same time.  Soundwave waited for Shockwave to speak, but when Shockwave gestured at him Soundwave cleared his vox and spoke.

“Soundwave: Experiencing attraction.”  Soundwave said plainly, and Shockwave’s antennae twitched.  “Soundwave: Had a dream involving… intimacy.”

“So did I.”  Shockwave said, a flush of energon on his antennae as he looked away from Soundwave.  The spymaster reached forward and took Shockwave’s hand, and Shockwave nodded in response to the unspoken question Soundwave sent him.  After a few moments of silence while Soundwave looked at the memory of the dream Shockwave offered him, a small and nervous laugh escaped Soundwave.

“Soundwave: Unaccustomed to this.”  He explained, trying to hide the blush on his mask.  “Soundwave: familiar with romantic and aesthetic attraction.  Desire to interface: new.  Shockwave: Only partner Soundwave has ever…”

“It is all right.”  Shockwave said quietly, closing the gap between them and taking Soundwave’s hand to press it against the side of his helm.  “We do not have to do anything you are not ready for.  Not now, not ever.”

Soundwave relaxed and began stroking the helm fin he was touching, Shockwave’s hand pressed against his own.  It took a little bit of maneuvering to get the pair forehelm-to-forehelm, and Shockwave let his hand drop down from Soundwave’s hand to his side, and then wrap around his waist.  Soundwave rested his helm against Shockwave as best he could and started to sway slightly, visor dim as he started humming softly.  He let his hand drop to Shockwave’s shoulder and lifted his other to take Shockwave’s gun arm in his hand as his humming shifted into playing a soft waltz from Earth.  Shockwave hadn’t heard very much of what would be called Classical music by the humans before, and he began following Soundwave’s lead as they gently swayed in time with the music.

“Soundwave: … believes he is in love with Shockwave,” murmured Soundwave, almost too quietly for Shockwave to hear.  The purple mech stumbled a little when he processed what Soundwave said, and his spluttered response made the comms officer flush again.

“Love is illogical...”  Shockwave started to say, and Soundwave’s helm drooped before Shockwave moved his hand to Soundwave’s faceplate and lifting it up.  “... is what I would have said before I got to know you.  It is still not something I fully understand, but it is something worth exploring with you.”

The pair had continued to sway to the music Soundwave was playing as Shockwave spoke, until Soundwave stopped both the music and the dance, looking at Shockwave curiously for a few moments.  A slight probing sensation went through Shockwave, one he recognized as Soundwave simply touching his mind, looking for surface thoughts and emotions without using much more than his passive abilities.  He then forced himself to relax, watching as Soundwave’s visor flared brightly when he realized that Shockwave was basically  _ inviting  _ him to look into his processor.  It was more efficient than trying to speak, Shockwave reasoned, and there was no way the message could be muddled by the imprecisions of language.  Even while speaking in his native Cybertronian, Shockwave sometimes had difficulty finding exactly the right word for what he wanted to convey, so direct processor contact would be the best way to get his point across.

It was certainly a new sensation, to be awake and have someone look into his processor, but Shockwave was calm.  He trusted Soundwave to only look at what he was willing to give, and when the comms officer sniffed and pulled his arms away to rub at his vizor for a few moments before embracing Shockwave and pressing his mask against the scientist’s helm fin, Shockwave felt a rush of affection and relief.

“Soundwave: Loves Shockwave too.”  Soundwave whispered, rubbing his faceplate against Shockwave.  Slowly, Shockwave returned the embrace, holding Soundwave close to his frame as a warm rumble came from his frame.  So that’s what this was called.  Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to put out yall finals week kicked my ASS and I was super busy at home with family and a JOB (woah) and I only recently had the time to sit down and write aklhkjg


	10. Chapter 10

Soundwave’s anxiety was obvious as he paced around the lab.  He was still giddy from actually saying the words “I love you” to Shockwave, but knowing that he wanted to actually  _ interface _ with the scientist, as opposed to just cuddling in berth together… it was messing with Soundwave’s helm.  He could feel Shockwave’s field nearby, the strength of the signal increasing every time he passed the door, and the spymaster was secretly thankful that Shockwave was honoring his request for some time alone to sort things out.  The main thing he was struggling with was his identity - not feeling any sexual attraction had been a core part of Soundwave’s identity, and now that had changed.  Shockwave had changed that about him by doing nothing but existing, or so it seemed.  A knock on the doorframe signaled that Shockwave was asking permission to enter the room, and Soundwave looked over at him.

“Please calm yourself and come to berth.”  Shockwave said quietly, leaning against the doorframe, hips tilted to the side and causing his chassis to take on a languid curve.  There was no sexual intent to his field, but it still almost sounded like he was propositioning Soundwave, and the spymaster felt his visor flare as he hid behind his hands.  Shockwave was once again struck by how  _ cute _ Soundwave could be, and he crossed the room to take Soundwave’s hand.   “Please.  I believe it would be beneficial if we discussed what you are feeling.”

Soundwave hesitated for a moment before his hand curled around Shockwave’s and he let the scientist lead him back into the berthroom.  Shockwave let go and went to sit, patting the area of the berth next to him when Soundwave just stood there watching him.

“Shockwave: wishes to speak about feelings?”  Soundwave asked as he sat, laughing when Shockwave huffed.

“If you are capable of  _ teasing _ me, then you seem to be completely functional,” he grumbled, even as his field positively oozed amusement and affection, earning him a little bump on the side of the helm from Soundwave.  The pair had been together long enough to know that Shockwave’s reputation as emotionless was mostly a result of an inability to outwardly express himself beyond his EM field, and walking around with a loose field was too  _ intimate _ for everyday work unless you were a member of a combiner team.  Then it facilitated nonverbal communication between the components, but neither Shockwave nor Soundwave were part of one.

“You are attracted to me, yes?”  Shockwave asked, helm fins flapping slightly when Soundwave nodded.  “Perhaps you require a close platonic or romantic bond before any sexual attraction can manifest.  You would not be the only one of our kind to experience that.”

Soundwave pressed his frame against Shockwave as he hugged him.  It took his partner a little off-guard, but something had clicked into place for Soundwave after millennia of confused crushes that came and went with his emotional connection to whoever it was.  It made sense now, and relief was flooding his circuits as he clung to Shockwave, who awkwardly patted him before speaking again.

“If you desire it, we can interface.  But I do not expect you to wish to do so any time soon.” He took Soundwave’s hand again as he spoke, intertwining their digits.  “I will admit I originally agreed to this relationship out of selfish reasons, but I have come to enjoy your presence and all that comes with it.”

“Soundwave: loves Shockwave,” was all Soundwave had to say in response, once more pressing his faceplate against Shockwave’s helm.  Everyone knew Soundwave was a mech of few words, but those three were more than enough to say everything he wanted to.

“I love you too.”  Shockwave said quietly.  He could feel Soundwave’s other hand slowly beginning to trace over seams and plating, and he loosened what he could to show he was comfortable with the exploration.  Soundwave’s touches weren’t exactly innocent, but they were considerably more curious than they were sexual.  That, however, started to change as Soundwave let go of Shockwave’s hand to start digging his digits harder into transformation seams and rub the wiring and circuitry beneath.

“Ah- Soundwave.”  Shockwave interrupted, vox glitching slightly.  “Y-you do not have to do this.”

“Shockwave: trusts Soundwave?”  Soundwave asked in response, and that earned him a small chuckle from Shockwave.  They had both revisited that battle in private, and it was now explicitly clear to Shockwave that he was not alone in finding some degree of eroticism in - for him - being used as a living weapon.  Shockwave reached up and placed his hand on Soundwave’s middle and slowly tracing down the seams there to tease the buttons on his crotch plate carefully.

“Of course I do.”  Shockwave replied, scooting away from Soundwave for a moment.  “I just want to be sure you wish to continue.  The moment you feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me so we can stop.”

“Shockwave: understood.”  Soundwave said, carefully unspooling his cables.  “Soundwave: wishes to continue.  Interface: will cease if requested.”

It took a little bit of fumbling for Shockwave to unspool his cables and link them up to Soundwave.  Unlike most Cybertronian pornography, there was no sparks, no rush of unfiltered energy - both because that was unrealistic and because Shockwave had the foresight to keep some charge filters near his berth.  Even with that layer of protection, Soundwave was still shivering once the link was made.  Shockwave offered his hand out as a grounding point and Soundwave took it, holding on as if for dear life until he started to relax.  It only took a couple of seconds, but connected as they were it felt longer.  A sort of mind-meld had begun, and neither mech was sure if it that was how interface was supposed to be, or if it was linked to Soundwave’s abilities.  Whatever the cause, it felt as if the pair were blurring into one mind, and neither seemed interested in pulling away.  They let their ‘selves’ mingle and become ‘one’, so that it was both Shockwave and Soundwave who rested the blue mech’s helm against the purple one’s chest, and again it was both who lifted the purple hand to caress his helm.

Each touch was met with a strange doubling of sensation, both giving and receiving each tweaked wire and rubbed circuit - but even connected there was some hesitation as each half asked for permission before proceeding.  Some of it was certainly still exploratory, but there was a clear intent now - an intent that left both components’ cooling fans whirring as they proceeded.  Their three hands sought out sensitive areas, each part gasping or moaning when circuitry was rubbed and elicited a pleasurable response.  When overload took one part, the other soon followed, and they lay together, connected by tangled cables until some part had the foresight to disconnect them and-

Shockwave and Soundwave were separate again.  They lay together for a few moments, Soundwave rubbing his helm against Shockwave in a nuzzle that passed for a kiss before Shockwave spoke - vox laced with static.  “You’re beautiful.”

Confusion flashed in Soundwave’s field as he looked up, but Shockwave had already continued speaking before he was able to ask him to clarify.  “Your mind, your frame… You’re beautiful.  I’ve never met someone I- I think I want to bond with you.”

Shockwave’s helm fins wiggled slightly when Soundwave reached up to cup Shockwave’s helm, pressing their helms together.  “Soundwave: Comes with cassettes.”  The blue mech warned.

“Of course.  I know that.”  Shockwave replied, putting his hand over Soundwave’s.  “That is no deterrent.  I know it might take some time for you to decide, as my offer was sudden, but… Know that I mean it.”

 

\----------

 

They bonded a few months later in the privacy of Shockwave’s quarters on Cybertron.  There had been a short ceremony on Earth, where hand-in-hand they were declared  _ Conjunx Endura _ by Megatron, witnessed by Starscream and the rest of his Trine.  The ceremony itself was short and simple - no extra frills or long winded speeches, just like Shockwave and Soundwave when they were on-duty.

Of course, the actual bonding was slow, careful, and tender.  They allowed their sparks to meld together, and when they separated, the connection held.

“I love you.”  Shockwave whispered, and Soundwave only hummed in response.  There was no longer any need for him to speak to convey his feelings for Shockwave.  He pushed his response over their bond, and Shockwave seemed satisfied with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this fic! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
